Mirage
by EliH
Summary: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ont été vu plusieurs fois ensemble dans la journée de la Saint Valentin. Mais pas pour se disputer. Est-ce un mirage? Ou la réalité? HPDM


**Bonjour à tous! **

**Me voilà bien productive... ceci est un OS. L'idée m'est venu il y a quelques temps en lisant "Où est encore passé Harry" de Lunapix. Je vous la conseille, elle est très légère. ici, l'idée n'est pas tout à fait la même. je vous laisse découvrir =) par contre, il n'y a pas de lemon, oui, ça fait bizarre après "Je n'en veux pas" mais c'était trop prévisible de mettre un lemon pour le jour de la Saint Valentin :p**

**J'ai écrit cet OS bien avant "je n'en veux pas" je ne sais pas vraiment si mon style a changé, mais je n'espère pas ^^**

**alors voilà. pas de M-preg, pas d'enfants du futur. juste Harry et juste Draco. le jour de la Saint Valentin à Poudlard.**

**bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (c'est la première fois que je demande). s'il vous plait? :p**

**ps: cet OS est sous divers point de vue. Alors je vous laisse deviner qui est qui. Bien sûr, leur nom est dévoilé dans l'histoire...**

* * *

Par ce beau matin de dimanche, je suis en train de me diriger vers la Grande Salle. Je suis un peu en retard, mais il le fallait bien! Je devais finaliser mon cadeau que je vais offrir à la fille que j'aime. Pourquoi tant de courage? Parce que c'est la Saint Valentin! C'est le seul moment de l'année où je peux trouver un prétexte pour m'approcher d'elle! J'espère seulement qu'elle appréciera. Ce ne sont pas des chocolats que je vais lui offrir, mais de belles photo d'elle et de Poudlard. Des photos qui devront sûrement lui plaire et là, je lui dirais que je veux sortir avec elle!

Je peux lui demander parce que je sais qu'elle n'a pas de copain actuellement. Le dernier en date était Harry Potter. Mon idole! Personne ne sait pourquoi ils se sont séparés. Mais ils sont restés bons amis. Alors ça ne pose de problèmes à personne. En tout cas, pas à moi! Je dois rejoindre Denis, mon petit frère. Pour qu'il m'aide à développer les photos. Parce que oui, le soucis, c'est que j'ai toutes ces belles photos, mais pas dans les mains! Et Denis est de loin le meilleur pour développer tout ça. Je dois me dépêcher, ou je vais le rater. Je vais déclarer ma flamme à Ginny Weasley ce midi, lorsque j'aurais tout.

Tiens, je vais emprunter un raccourci, ça m'évitera tous ces couloirs jusqu'au Grand Hall! Il n'y a personne, c'est normal, tout le monde doit manger ou encore faire une grasse matinée. Mais je m'arrête soudain. Je crois bien que j'ai entendu du bruit pas très loin! Des… soupirs? Des chuchotis? Je vais voir ça, on sait jamais.

Je tente de me faire le plus discret possible. Peut-être que j'aurais une info croustillante à dévoiler à Poudlard? Je me fais très silencieux. Résultat de nombreuses années de filatures. Filer qui, me demandez-vous? Mais Harry Potter! Sinon, comment aurai-je réussi à prendre d'aussi belles photos de lui alors qu'il rit, dort, pense, boude?

Bref, j'arrive à trois mètres d'eux. Bien, ils ne m'ont pas repéré. J'entends un gémissement. Je rougis, je suis en train de violer l'intimité d'un couple! Mais qui? Je jette un coup d'œil derrière le mur. Et je m'étrangle presque de surprise.

- Dray, souffle une voix rauque. Il faut qu'on y aille! Sinon, on va se douter de quelque chose.

- C'est la Saint Valentin, Potty, grogne « Dray ». Laisse moi profiter un peu de toi dès le matin bordel!

Bordel de Merlin! Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Les deux pires ennemis, le Prince des Serpentards et le Prince des Gryffondors, réunis pour se bécoter dans un couloir?!

Mais mes yeux ne me trompent pas! C'est bien Harry, dos au mur, alors que ce sale serpent est en train de lui manger la bouche!

Mais je ne peux rester dégoûter longtemps… Malfoy ondule des hanches contre Harry et c'est très… sensuel. Je ne peux pas le nier. Et j'ai encore plus chaud. D'ailleurs, Harry semble apprécier, il n'arrête pas de pousser des gémissements qu'on pourrait entendre de l'autre côté du couloir!

Il faut que je m'éloigne, c'est trop malsain! Harry! Mon Harry! Mon idole! Comment peut-il embrasser ce salaud?

Je me rappelle quand même, avant de m'éloigner à toute vitesse, de prendre une photo. Bah oui, il faut que tout le monde sache! C'est pas possible autrement!

Alors je cale mon précieux appareil photo et je prends ma photo. Je la développerais en même temps que le cadeau de Ginny.

- Merde! Je jure en regardant tour à tour mon appareil et les deux garçons.

Un flash a fait sursauter les deux ennemis. Je suis repéré! Je dois m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Ou ça va être ma fête!

- Merde, j'entends derrière moi.

Ça doit être Malfoy, j'ai peur.

- Si Colin garde cette photo, adieu notre tranquillité!

- Comment on fait Potty, grogne le blond, à ma poursuite.

- Un « _oubliette_ » , déclare Harry. Et on lui prend la photo.

Harry! Comment peux-tu me faire ça? Je te croyais mon ami! Mon idole! Je pensais que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à une mouche! Je suis déçu! Je te déteste!

- « _Oubliette_ » !

**OoooooOoooooO**

J'ai mal au crâne. Il est quelle heure? Où suis-je d'ailleurs? Il y a trop de lumière ici! Et ça pue les médicaments!

- Colin?

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Je connais cette voix!

- Harry?

C'est bien lui, il se trouve à mon chevet, il a l'air mal à l'aise. Mais il me fait un petit sourire. Je voudrais bien immortaliser ce moment. Mais j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible!

- Tu es à l'infirmerie, m'explique-t-il. Peeves t'a… sauté dessus et t'a assommé. Je passais justement dans le couloir pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner quand je t'ai vu allonger par terre.

- Merci, je souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

Quand je vous dis qu'Harry est le meilleur! C'est mon idole! Il est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche et il aide ses amis à tout moment! Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. C'est un chouette type.

- De rien, répond-il en se levant. Ton appareil photo se trouve là, je l'ai ramassé en même temps. Voilà, rétablis-toi vite.

Et il sort. Il m'a l'air un peu tendu. Mais je l'adore! Ah tiens, mais quelle heure est-il? J'ai oublié de demander. Tant pis, j'aurais tout le temps de demander à Ginny se sortir avec moi, nous sommes dimanche après tout. Je tends la main vers mon appareil photo mais… c'est moi ou il a l'air léger? Trop léger? Pris d'un horrible doute, j'ouvre le clapet où se cache normalement la pellicule mais… rien!

Mon cadeau pour Ginny s'est envolé!

- Peeves! Je grogne, la colère montant en moi. Si je te trouve, tu es un poltergeist mort!

* * *

J'aime les dimanches, la bibliothèque est toujours calme. Et j'aime le calme. Je suis tranquille ici, personne pour me pourrir la vie, pour me faire une réflexion, personne pour m'embêter dans mes recherches sur les plantes rares.

Car oui, j'adore les plantes, je compte même me diriger vers des études en botanique plus tard, après Poudlard. C'est-à-dire à la fin de l'année. À moi la liberté! Bon, dit comme ça, on dirait que j'ai hâte de m'en aller d'ici. Mais c'est faux! J'aime beaucoup ma maison, mes amis, mes professeurs - ou presque - j'aime le temps que je passe ici! Mais ici, il y a les Serpentards. Et je n'aime pas les Serpentards. Beaucoup ont des parents Mangemorts. Et à la fin de l'année, ils vont faire un choix. Suivre leurs parents, ou choisir la lumière. Beaucoup aiment la magie noir, faire du mal aux faibles - moi en particulier - alors je serais bien content lorsque je quitterais Poudlard.

Bon, il doit être un peu plus d'une heure. Certains sont encore en train de manger, et par chance, la bibliothèque est ouverte tout le temps le week-end. Ça me fait penser que Colin Crivey, un an mon cadet, est arrivé dans la Grande Salle, en pleure. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, il s'est affalé sur son petit frère et j'ai cru comprendre une histoire de pellicule volée et Peeves. Bah, ça me regarde pas. Et il pourra toujours se racheter une pellicule! C'est pas la mort!

Je suis dans un rayon plutôt sale, preuve que c'est très peu utilisé. C'est mon rayon. Un peu mon jardin secret. Je trouve tellement de choses ici!

Je regarde un peu les livres qui se trouvent devant moi. Je les ai déjà lu il y a quatre ans. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de relire certains dictionnaires. Un sourire nostalgique s'affiche sur mes lèvres. Merlin! Je dois avoir l'air débile! Tant pis. Il n'y a jamais personne ici.

En tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais cinq minutes avant. Parce que là, j'ai cru entendre un soupir. Et un gémissement. C'est faible. Mais je ne suis pas bête. Je sais ce que c'est. Deux élèves sont en train de se… faire des choses pas très loin de moi. Je rougis de gêne. Merlin! Mais il y a des chambres pour ça! Ne faites pas ça ici! La bibliothèque est sacrée!

Mais mes protestations restent dans ma gorge. Je crois bien avoir entendu la voix de Malfoy. Ce petit con prétentieux est en train de faire des choses dans la bibliothèque! Et surement avec une de ses nouvelles conquêtes! J'ai envie de les envoyer balader, mais je sais que je n'ai aucune répartie. Je n'ai pas le courage d'Harry ou de Ron. Je suis un peureux.

- Et si on nous repérait? J'entends chuchoter.

Mais ce n'est pas Malfoy, et je ne reconnais pas la voix.

- Potty! Il n'y a jamais personne ici!

Potty? Comme… Potty? Harry?

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquillés et je dois retenir mon hurlement d'horreur à deux mains! Harry est en train de faire des choses avec Malfoy?!

Je ne suis pas rassuré, ça ne peut pas être lui. Allez Neville, jette un coup d'œil dans leur direction, vérifie que c'est pas Harry! Ignore les gémissements de plaisir que tu entends! Ne penses pas que tu es rouge comme une tomate! Faites que ce soit un cauchemar, oui, un horrible cauchemar, que j'ai rêvé. Relèves-toi Londubat! Que penserait ta grand-mère en te voyant comme ça, hein?

Je tente de m'encourager. Mais ma conscience me rabaisse. Ça fait plaisir.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et je tourne la tête vers le rayon à côté. J'ose ouvrir un œil. Mais il n'y a personne.

Un rire nerveux sort de mes lèvres. J'ai rêvé, oui, ça ne peut être que ça. Un mirage! C'est ça! Je dois être fatigué. Ou un truc qui n'est pas passé ce midi. Harry et Malfoy? Et puis quoi encore? Ridicule!

* * *

La Salle commune des Serpentards est un lieu sérieux, où nous travaillons tous. Nous y discutons politique à voix basse certains soirs. Jamais d'autres choses. Nous parlons sexe dans nos dortoirs et le mot « _amour_ » est à proscrire. C'est trop Poufsouffle pour nous. Ici, c'est calme. Je ne sais pas comment est la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, mais il arrive que j'entende des bribes de conversations où les mots « _beuverie_ » et « _bordel_ » reviennent souvent. Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Alors je ne dis rien. Pour moi, Serpentard doit être la maison la plus silencieuse et la plus discrète des quatre maisons de Poudlard. La plus noble aussi et pas seulement à cause de notre sang pur, mais aussi de part notre éducation. Et là tout de suite, je me dis que le dortoir des Serpentards perd sa place de « _silencieuse_ » et « _discrète_ » et « _noble_ ». La raison? Les jurons et les coups répétés que j'entends à l'étage. Je crois bien avoir perçu la douce voix d'un de mes camarades de chambre. Blaise Zabini. Lui qui est toujours si calme et si souriant! Que s'est-il donc passé pour qu'il commence à perdre son langage si délicat? J'ai essayé d'ignorer les coups contre la porte et les hurlements de Zabini. Mais en vain. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mon cours de Runes anciennes si cet imbécile est incapable de garder son calme plus d'une heure! Je soupire et me dirige vers les étages. Je dois récupérer un livre complémentaire aux Runes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Je demande froidement à mes trois camarades de dortoir.

Blaise se tourne vers moi pendant que Crabbe et Goyle se figent, le regard baissé.

- Draco s'est enfermé dans notre dortoir, grogne Blaise en croisant les bras. Ça fait trois heures que j'essaye de le faire sortir, j'ai besoin de quelque choses d'indispensable dans ma valise et il nous ignore! C'est un comble! Il se croit le roi de notre dortoir ou quoi?

Je retiens un vague sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. Malfoy. Décidément, même au bout de sept ans, il ne se fait toujours pas au fait qu'il puisse partager une chambre avec quatre autres garçons.

- Reculez, j'ordonne en sortant ma baguette.

- Inutile, soupire Blaise en levant un sourcil. Draco a bloqué la porte et a installé un sort de silence dans la chambre. Il ne nous entend pas et il est impossible d'ouvrir ce pan de bois!

Je suis un Nott. Certes, je n'ai pas la ruse et la malfaisance des Malfoy. Mais je suis malin, et je m'y connais en sortilège. J'ignore Zabini et, avec un informulé de mon cru, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, dans une explosion de poussières. Les deux gorilles ont sursauté en écarquillant les yeux pendant que Blaise tousse.

- Faudra que tu m'apprennes ça, déclare Zabini en repoussant la poussière de sa main.

J'esquisse un fin sourire. C'est mon secret, et ce n'est pas gratuit. J'entre en premier. Je suis persuadé d'avoir aperçu une touffe brune au bas du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là! Hurle notre très aimable camarade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous torse nu au milieu du dortoir aussi! Répond tout aussi fortement Zabini en s'approchant de Malfoy.

Moi, je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai eu mon livre. Je vais redescendre.

- On ne peut vraiment pas rester seul dans ce dortoir de merde, grogne Malfoy en se relevant, les draps autour de ses hanches.

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais avec une de tes nouvelles conquêtes, ricane le noir derrière moi. En fait, tu te faisais plaisir tout seul.

Je souris, j'ai vu un mouvement d'air passé devant moi. Je le laisse passer avant de refermer la porte.

- Bonne journée, Potter, je lance en descendant les escaliers.

Mon sourire se fait encore plus large lorsque j'entends un hoquet de surprise à ma gauche. Mais je l'ignore. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'ai eu mon livre, je vais continuer à étudier.

La porte de notre salle commune se referme très doucement. Je sais que notre invité invisible s'est enfui.

Aller Nott, au travail.

* * *

Les toilettes du deuxième étage. Les toilettes des filles. Mes toilettes. Les toilettes où je suis morte. Je m'ennuie souvent. Et souvent non. Personne ne vient me rendre visite. Mais il arrive que des élèves viennent ici faire des messes basses. Ça m'occupe. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, c'est dommage, je pourrais raconter tellement de choses aux professeurs. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors j'écoute, et je ris. Je ris et je hurle pour leur faire peur. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Mais moi non plus je ne les aime pas.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin. J'aurais bien voulu qu'on m'aime ce jour-là. Un beau garçon aux pectoraux d'acier, gentil, séducteur, qui me dise « _Je t'aime Mimi_ ». Ça aurait été tellement beau! Mais voilà, je suis morte, je ne suis qu'un fantôme et tous les fantômes qui se trouvent au château sont vieux et moches. Moches et gros. Même pas drôle aussi! C'est un jour à me donner envie de hurler et de casser les miroirs! Mais je suis empêchée par des bruits. Qui ça peut bien être? Qui peut entrer dans mes toilettes aussi impunément?

Tiens tiens tiens… deux garçons. Dans les toilettes de filles…

Ils sont beaux. Je vais les laisser parler un peu, pendant que je les… regarderais…

- Harry, écoute moi! S'écrie le blond, à demi-énervé. J'étais persuadé que les sorts étaient assez puissants! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Nott s'y est mis! D'habitude, il ne dit rien et ne s'occupe pas du mal être de ses camarades! C'est un solitaire!

- Eh bien aujourd'hui, il était bien « _solidaire_ » avec ses camarades! Réplique « _Harry»_ en se tournant vers l'autre. Imagine que lorsque je suis sorti de la chambre, Nott m'a dit «_ Bonne journée Potter_ »? On aurait dit qu'il savait!

Tiens tiens, le blond semble avoir pâli encore un peu. Allez, tu vas y arriver, tu vas me ressembler et peut-être que j'accepterais de partager mes toilettes avec toi!

- Il ne dira rien, déclare mon beau blond. Il l'aurait fait plus tôt sinon.

- C'est un Serpentard, ricane Harry en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Geste que je trouve horriblement sexy!

- Nott peut très bien attendre son heure et te demander quelque chose contre son silence.

- Harry, soupire le blond en le prenant dans ses bras de force. Je suis désolé qu'on ait été… interrompu. Je suis autant frustré que toi mais je vais me rattraper ce soir, d'accord?

Si j'ai bien compris, ces deux là vont se faire des parties de jambes en l'air pendant que moi, je serais toute seule à me morfondre? Ça me donne envie de hurler.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire!

- Sales dégoûtants! Je hurle de ma plus belle voix blessée. Oser faire ça dans mes toilettes! Sortez de là tout de suite!

Douce est ma vengeance en les voyant sursauter et se séparer pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient! Le brun rougit. Mais l'autre blondinet me regarde froidement. Ça me donne envie de hurler encore plus!

- Sortez de là! Je vocifère. Personne n'est gentil avec moi! Personne ne veut de moi! Et vous osez me faire ça? Vous êtes des sans-cœur! Des monstres!

Et je m'enfuis. Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'ils auraient à dire, leurs excuses minables, je n'en veux pas. Je préfère mes tuyaux et mes toilettes. C'est calme, et je peux faire ce que je veux ici.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je ressors dans mes toilettes. Mais dans une cuvette, j'aperçois quelque chose au dessus de l'eau. Quelque chose de noir. On dirait… une pellicule. Ces monstres! En plus de venir m'embêter, ils polluent mon espace! Je vais hurler!

* * *

Hermione est inquiète pour Harry. Encore. Elle le cherche du regard. Encore. Et elle n'arrête pas de marmonner des «_ Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être à cette heure-ci?_ ». Encore. C'est à croire que je ne lui ai pas avoué mes sentiments pas plus tard que cet après-midi et qu'elle a accepté! À croire qu'elle me trompe avec mon meilleur ami inconsciemment! Mais bon, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir maintenant, j'ai l'occasion de manger tranquillement tout ce qu'il me plaît sans qu'elle me tape sur les doigts parce que…

- Ron! Tu vas prendre du poids si tu continues!

- Mais Hermione! Je gémis. C'est tellement bon! Et je suis en pleine croissance!

Voilà, depuis quelque temps, elle me fait ce genre de réflexion. Et même en étant devenu ma petite amie officielle, elle continue à me donner des ordres. C'est à ni rien comprendre!

Harry est nulle part. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la bibliothèque. Il était avec nous. Puis il a prétexté une recherche et a disparu. Ce soir, il nous devra des explications!

Après le repas, délicieux, que j'ai eu en amoureux avec Hermione, dans la Grande Salle, nous nous dirigeons vers notre Salle Commune. Un petit moment à deux à nous câliner et à nous embrasser nous attend! Et ce que j'aime le plus après manger, c'est de prendre celle que j'aime dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi et sentir son odeur. Je l'aime tellement. Je ne veux plus la quitter. Mais elle trouve quand même le temps d'attraper un manuel avant de finir entre mes bras. Je soupire. Elle ne changera jamais. Je souris. Tant pis. C'est comme ça que je l'aime.

- Harry!

Je relève la tête. Ah oui, mon meilleur ami est là et il nous regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, déclare-t-il en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

Nous rougissons tous les deux. J'ai dit à Harry que je me déclarerais aujourd'hui. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a disparu quand nous étions à la bibliothèque? Pour me laisser le courage de demander à Hermione de sortir avec moi? À cette pensée, je me sens fier d'avoir un ami pareil.

- Où étais-tu? Répond ma petite amie. On ne t'a pas vu de la journée! Nous nous sommes inquiétés!

Son regard goguenard fait taire Hermione. Il ne doit pas croire beaucoup à ses paroles. Et moi non plus.

- Je passais juste, explique Harry en se levant. Je ne dors pas au dortoir ce soir.

Là, je pense que nous sommes deux à le regarder, étonnés.

- Mais où vas-tu? Je réussis à demander en libérant ma petite amie de mon étreinte.

- Je vous expliquerais, hésite Harry. Mais pas tout de suite.

Mais nous ne le laissons pas. Harry aurait-il une petite amie cachée? Ça m'intéresse. Depuis Ginny, c'est le calme plat. Il ne nous a pas expliqué les raisons de leurs séparations mais ça ne nous regarde pas. Il emballe la carte des Maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilité, sa brosse à dent et des vêtements de rechange. Il n'arrête pas de marmonner des « Je vous expliquerais tout demain ». Mais Hermione ne lâche pas l'affaire. Jusqu'à ce que, arrivé devant la porte de notre Salle commune, Harry se retourne, le regard sévère.

- Hermione, explique calmement mon meilleur ami. Je vais sortir ce soir. Je ne dors pas là. Je vous expliquerais demain. Alors ne cherchez pas à me suivre? Compris?

Je hoche de la tête, Harry nous regarde trop sévèrement pour que je ne lui obéisse pas. Hermione fait de même. Ça m'étonne, je l'aurais cru plus… en désaccord.

Harry nous fait un sourire et nous lance un « Vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore », avant de s'éclipser.

Nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos câlins!

- Aller, on y va! S'écrie Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

Je n'ai que le temps de pousser un couinement avant qu'elle ne me lance un sort de désillusion. Elle fait de même pour elle et ouvre la porte. Personne. Il a dû mettre la cape. Nous sommes au septième étage. Il a bien dû descendre les escaliers. Mais lesquels? Hermione me tient la main, c'est agréable. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Tiens, c'est ce que je vais faire.

- J'ai entendu du bruit par-là! S'excite-t-elle en me repoussant.

Même pas drôle cette filature.

Mais effectivement, en se rapprochant un peu, j'entends des murmures, des éclats de rires discrets. Je reconnais la voix de mon meilleur ami.

- Je me rattraperais ce soir pour t'avoir fait attendre, susurre-t-il.

- Tu as intérêt, répond l'autre d'une voix étouffée.

Attendez, mais elle est masculine cette voix! La panique me prend, j'ai envie de hurler, de voir qui c'est! Harry est GAY?

Ma petite-amie me sert la main. Fort. Très fort. C'est gentil, ça m'aide à rester sur terre.

- Je t'aime tellement, souffle la voix masculine. Et je vais me rattraper pour tout à l'heure.

- Tu as intérêt, glousse Harry.

Oh par Merlin! Comment Harry a bien pu finir dans ce bord-là? Bon, il y a plein d'homosexuels dans l'école, et ça ne dérange pas les sorciers, mais Harry qui glousse? J'ai peur.

- Aller on y va, répond la voix masculine. La Salle sur Demande sera parfaite pour ce que nous allons faire…

- J'espère que ce sera digne d'un Malfoy, se moque Harry en s'éloignant avec la voix masculine.

Attendez… MALFOY? Quoi? Mais… mais… enfin!

Je vais m'évanouir, je fais un rêve en fait, c'est un mirage, oui ça ne peut être que ça! J'ai trop abusé de la nourriture.

- Je le savais! Souffle ma petite-amie en levant le sort qu'elle nous a jeté.

Comment ça elle le savait? Elle savait quoi d'ailleurs? Ça me fait encore plus peur.

- Neville m'a confié qu'il avait cru voir Harry et Malfoy ensemble à la bibliothèque, m'explique-t-elle en ignorant mon état de panique avancé. Et en allant aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, je l'ai entendu insulter un - je cite - « beau blond et un beau brun qui ne font pas attention à moi et s'embrassent le jour de la Saint Valentin en polluant mes toilettes ». Il va s'en dire que je lui ai demandé de quoi elle parlait et elle m'a même montré la pellicule qui polluait ses toilettes! Je vais le donner à Colin de le développer. Ça sera un peu notre vengeance pour qu'il ne nous ai rien dit sur cette relation.

Je trouve que c'est très Serpentard, venant de ma petite chérie. Et je le lui fait remarquer.

- Au lieu de me critiquer, susurre-t-elle en se collant à moi. Pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de moi pendant le reste de cette Saint Valentin? On va mettre Harry de côté et penser à nous deux?

Je l'embrasse, paniquant moins, au diable Harry et Malfoy, pour l'instant, il n'y a que ces douces lèvres qui m'importent. Demain, nous nous vengerons, parce que nous savons très bien qu'Harry ne nous dira rien de son plein gré. Peut-être devrions-nous lancer un « oubliette » sur Colin après qu'il nous ai développé ces photos mystères? Il a une trop grande gueule pour son bien. Et je préfère qu'Harry nous dise ce qu'il a à dire sous pression.

Mais merde quoi, Malfoy? Il n'aurait pas pu choisir quelqu'un de plus… moins… Malfoy? Hermione ne me laisse pas le temps de cogiter, elle m'entraîne dans la Salle Commune en m'embrassant toujours. Ohlalala, quelle belle Saint Valentin! Je ne savais pas Hermione aussi fougueuse!

FIN

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Est-ce que ça vous a plu?**

**J'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Théo. Je pense que c'est une de mes scènes les plus réussites. Théo est un digne Serpentard, il fait croire que sa curiosité n'en est pas et il va chercher son livre alors qu'il veut autant que les autres savoir ce que fait Draco dans la chambre...rhalala**

**bref, je publierais encore un autre OS et... ensuite... je posterais peut être mes débuts de fictions...**

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**

**Bonne St Valentin! **

**EliH**


End file.
